


Let Me Fade - timelines

by Lilly_C



Series: Let Me Fade [2]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Meta, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Series, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline info for my canon divergent Taggart fic Let Me Fade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Fade - timelines

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to Dreamwidth.

The timeline for each chapter of Let Me Fade, including the actual canon elements of it too. Getting the dates from canon required several re-watches of series 27, especially the episodes Fallen Angels, Bloodsport and Ends of Justice to make sure they were all right. 

At the moment this fic is on hiatus while I build up a decent buffer of ready to post chapters and also make a start on figuring out the prompts from my round two table for each chapter from eleven onwards as some things from much later on in the fic are outlined but unassigned to a specific chapter and prompt. As the fic progresses there will be several original characters introduced and they will be feature quite prominently from chapter seven through to chapter twenty five. There will be guest appearances from past canon characters too.

** Timelines: **

Chapter one May 2010 (ep 27x04 Fallen Angels; missing scene)  
Chapter two May 2010 (ep 27x04 Fallen Angels; post episode scene)  
Chapter three June 2010 (ep 27x05 Bloodsport; missing scene)  
Chapter four June 2010 (ep 27x06 Ends of Justice; pre episode missing scene)  
Chapter five July 2010 (ep 27x06 Ends of Justice; post episode scene)

Chapter six September 2010  
Chapter seven October 2010 (Lucas is placed to live with Robbie and Jackie; ties in with the [Twice Unjust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/722747) timeline.)  
Chapter eight November 2010  
Chapter nine December 2010  
Chapter ten January 2011 (Aithne born around two months early; ties in with part three of the [Salt Skin Trilogy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/70855) timeline)

Chapter eleven February 2011   
Chapter twelve March 2011 (Jean Taggart appearance)  
Chapter thirteen April 2011  
Chapter fourteen May 2011  
Chapter fifteen June 2011

Chapter sixteen July 2011  
Chapter seventeen August 2011  
Chapter eighteen September 2011 (Jackie's dad introduced; provisionally)  
Chapter nineteen October 2011 (Jackie's brothers introduced; provisionally)  
Chapter twenty November 2011

Chapter twenty one December 2011  
Chapter twenty two January 2012  
Chapter twenty three February 2012  
Chapter twenty four March 2012  
Chapter twenty five April 2012

I hadn't actually intended to take as long as I have to resume work on this fic but RL, along with circumstances that were outwith my control meant that something had to give. Hopefully it won't be much longer before a new chapter is up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't actually intended to take as long as I have to resume work on this fic but RL, along with circumstances that were outwith my control meant that something had to give. Hopefully it won't be much longer before a new chapter is up.


End file.
